


"Puppy" Love

by taestae



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, I Tried, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taestae/pseuds/taestae
Summary: Mark really wants a puppy and Jinyoung surprises him with exactly that.





	"Puppy" Love

 

“Mark, what are you doing?” Jinyoung asks, approaching the older one, who’s crouched down beside a window, finger tapping on the cool glass that separates him and the two small puppies prancing around the spacious area they’re given. His full attention is on the two, adorable animals, and he ignores Jinyoung, eyes wide with glee — very much like a child who’s seen something they absolutely adore, something they’ve fallen in love with and will probably whine till they are able to get the thing they wanted. “Hyung?” he says, this time much quieter. “We have to go.”

 

Mark turns to him then, nodding, and finally stands up to his full height. “Let’s head home,” Mark smiles, “Where’s my drink?”

 

“Here,” Jinyoung says, handing him the drink. 

 

Mark grins and slips his hand into Jinyoung’s. “Let’s go,” he says, stealing one last noticeably longing glance at the puppies before he allows Jinyoung to drag him away.

 

“Did you like that puppy?” Jinyoung asks as they make their way home, and Marks nods in response.

 

“A lot,” Mark grins.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung stares at the ceiling, the sound of running water and Mark’s soft, echoey humming being the only noises entering Jinyoung’s thoughts. He knows for a fact Mark really wants a puppy, especially after Youngjae himself bought one. Youngjae would occasionally bring his dog over and let Mark play with her.

 

“Jinyoung, I thought you were asleep? Did the noise keep you up? I’m sorry.”

 

Jinyoung sits up and looks over at Mark. “That’s not why,” Jinyoung says, shaking his head. “I was just thinking of something.”

 

“I wonder what that would be,” Mark chuckles, climbing in next to the younger. “Go to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you,” he says, pecking Jinyoung on the cheek, and Jinyoung scrunches his nose up playfully at that, causing Mark to laugh, softly.

 

As Mark gets ready to go to sleep, Jinyoung finally tells him what’s on his mind.“I was just wondering if you really wanted a puppy,” he says.

 

“Yeah, but it’s alright if we don’t have one because I have you to deal with already,” Mark smiles.

 

Jinyoung returns his smile with an offended scowl, slapping the older’s shoulder lightly. “Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“I was kidding, I love you,” Mark says, tone teasing.

 

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, but a smile is plastered on his lips as he says a good night to Mark.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

“Shhh,” Jinyoung shushes, carrying the box under his arm, “Be quiet, or you’re going to ruin the surprise,” he mumbles as he unlocks the door with his keys. He steps inside and turns on the lights, closing the door behind him. He toes his shoes off before he calls Mark’s name.

 

“Mark, come here for a second, we need to talk about something,” Jinyoung says, placing the box down behind him.

 

Mark didn’t go to work today since he woke up with a headache this morning, and Jinyoung hoped the other felt better.

 

“Coming!” Mark says, trundling out of their room. “What is it?” Mark asks, making his way over to the younger.

 

“Hey,” Jinyoung grins, “How are you? Feeling better?”

 

“Yeah,” Mark smiles, taking Jinyoung’s tie into his hands and fiddling with it, loosening it. “Especially after seeing you.” He leans in and steals a chaste kiss from the younger before he pulls back. “What do you want to talk about? It can’t be as simple as asking me how I’m feeling,” Mark says, raising a brow.

 

“Oh, yeah, about that…” he says, turning around, only to see the flaps of the box already opened. He widens his eyes and his neck stretches forward in shock. “Wait, what the fuck?” he mutters, crouching down as he looks into the box. “Wait, shit, what the hell? Everything’s in here but—”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

Mark’s squeal catches Jinyoung’s attention and he turns around, only to see Mark kneeling on both his knees, hands stroking the puppy’s soft coat of fur. He looks up and catches Jinyoung’s eyes, and his grin widens — His million watts grin.

 

“Jinyoung, what is this?” he asks, “Don’t tell me…”

 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung mumbles, flustered. “Um, you seemed to really like this one and plus, you’ve been wanting one for so long so I—”

 

Mark places the adorable animal onto the floor before he gives Jinyoung a tight, hug. “Thank you so much,” he mumbles, sounding overwhelmed. “You didn’t have to do this, but you did. I love you so much.”

 

Jinyoung grins softly, returning the hug. “I’d do anything for you.”

 

Mark pulls away from the hug and takes the roaming puppy into his hands, eyes gleaming with excitement. 

 

“I shall name you fluffy and you shall be _my_ fluffy,” Mark says, making Jinyoung burst out into a bout laughter.

 

His boyfriend is such a goofball, and it seemed like there will be more than just one goofball he has to take care of from this day onwards from the looks of things—

 

Not that he minded.

 

Because at the end of the day, as long as Mark’s happy, he’s happy, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention I love some fluffy Markjin?


End file.
